Freaky Friday
by Hollow Haven
Summary: Ron and Hermione fight incessantly, and the professors have noticed.So Dumbeldore has a plan to make them see that eachothers lives aren't that easy.But Ron and Hermione have plans of their own, with a whole new way of ruining eachothers lives.RHr HG
1. Those Sneaky Little Professors

Title: Freaky Friday  
  
Author: Midnight Shadow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own the name or summary of Freaky Friday.   
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been known to fight incessantly. So one day, the professors of the school say they've had enough and perform a little magic for them to see that each others lives aren't quite that simple, but only to find out that Ron and Hermione plan to make each others lives more miserable in a different way then never before. R/Hr H/G  
  
It was like any ordinary day at Hogwarts as the three seventh year Gryffindors walked along the corridor leading the their common room. One carrying about a dozen books at hand while the other with at least one each.   
  
"I can't believe Snape gave us a four-foot parchment report on what the effects and how to make the perfect Veritaserum," said Harry Potter to the two other Gryffindors next to him, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.   
  
"Haven't you learned by now, mate, there's no use complaining... it'll only make it worse" Ron exclaimed? "Why did we have to take potions again? I shouldn't have said I wanted to be an Auror... why didn't I just say a librarian or something," Ron moaned.   
  
"But what is there to write about! A Veritaserum makes the drinker tell the truth...that's it!" Harry replied dramatically.   
  
"But Harry, there is a lot more to it then that, you see..." Hermione began.   
  
"Here we go again," said Ron as he rolled his eyes.   
  
Hermione flashed a glare at him. "Well I am so sorry for wasting your precious and valuable time." She snapped.   
  
"Apology accepted," said Ron smugly.   
  
She shook her head with intense anger and quickened her step. "I'll see you down at dinner, Harry." She said coldly as she walked quickly through the portrait hole to the common room.   
  
"What the bloody hell did I say!" Said Ron loudly.   
  
"Mister Weasley!" Said a sharp voice from behind them. They spun around and saw Professor McGonnogal looking. "If you insist on speaking so loudly then I suggest you go outside," she said through pursed lips.   
  
"Sorry Professor, it's just..." Ron began.   
  
"I expected better language from a prefect," she said shrilly. "I won't take points off but I suggest you two go into your common rooms."  
  
"Yes Professor," Harry said as Ron and he walked quickly through the portrait hole.   
  
Professor McGonnogal walked back to the corridor where she met up with Professor Dumbledore. "I don't know what has gotten into Granger and Weasley lately, they interrupted my class only just a few days ago yelling on the top of their lungs something about Mr. Weasley not spending enough time on homework or something like that." Professor McGonnogal said to him.   
  
"Ah yes, Harry has informed me about their arguments before, he tells me that they are getting more ghastly then ever." Professor Dumbledore said with a slight nod.   
  
"What should we do Albus? We can't have two Gryffindors, one that happens to be Head Girl be in arguments all the time." She replied.   
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Well, there is one thing... we can do the same thing we did when James Potter and Lily Evans had the same ordeal." Dumbledore said in a mere murmur as Professor McGonnogal raised an eyebrow slightly.   
  
"Minerva, please inform Severus that we need his assistance and meet me in the kitchen, you know the way." The Headmaster said with a slight smirk. Professor McGonnogal grinned slightly and rushed off to the Dungeons.   
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Do you actually think she would have taken points off for talking loudly," Ron asked Harry as they set their books down on the coffee table in front of a couch.   
  
"Not a clue, maybe," Harry shrugged as they sat down.   
  
"You two can be real jerks sometimes," Ginny Weasley said as she walked down the stairs from the girls' dormitory.   
  
"Nice to see you too, Ginny," Harry grinned at her with a sarcastic tone. She smirked at him with a scrunched up nose.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked her.   
  
"You acted like a total prat to her. I mean, for Harry it's understandable, but I'm ashamed of you, Ron," Ginny snapped as she smiled at Harry. Ginny and Harry's relationship grown since the summer after Harry's fifth year when Harry spent the end of it at the Weasley's house. Hermione was constantly talking to her 'pen pal' Viktor Krum through owl post which took a lot of her time. And Ron mostly spent his summer either arguing with Hermione about 'Vicky' or practicing Quidditch.   
  
The Weasley twins spent most of their time at their store in Diagon Alley that became a big overnight success and was almost running Zonkos out of business. So Harry spent most of his time with Ginny, talking about Quidditch, Sirius, friends, and even Cho. They had become even closer then Ron and Harry. Ginny had continued not being shy around Harry anymore. No one could even tell if she liked Harry anymore.   
  
"Oh pipe it Ginny," Harry laughed as he threw a couch pillow at her.   
  
"What did I do wrong?" Ron asked.   
  
"She was trying to explain something to you, and you completely blew her off... again, duh" said Ginny as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Well, she shouldn't be so sensitive," Ron snapped.   
  
"Ron, I'm surprised she's even talking," said Ginny.   
  
"Why would you say that?" Harry asked.   
  
"Because Viktor Krum stopped sending letters and I guess she's feeling unwanted or something," Ginny shrugged.   
  
"Why would she feel sad? She should be happy about that if anything!" Ron snapped again. Ginny frowned deeply at him.   
  
"Oh fine, I'll go apologize to her," He said, rolling his eyes.   
  
Ginny looked very pleased with herself. Ron snapped. "Oh shoot... oops, I guess I can't. She's in the Girls' Dormitory and I can't get up there."  
  
"Nice try, Ron. Just jump the sixth and seventh step and you can get up there. It worked for Dea..." Ginny quickly changed what she was saying and looked at her watch. "Deary me, I have to get down to dinner," she said innocently before racing out of the common room.   
  
Harry tried not to burst out laughing while Ron shivered. He trudged up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, counting steps as he went along. Once he got to the fifth step he jumped the sixth and seventh which almost made him fall over. He climbed the rest of the staircases and looked around for a door until he saw one that said 'Seventh Year Dorm' and knocked.   
  
"Hermione" he called as he knocked again. No one answered. He turned the doorknob and walked in. He looked around and saw Hermione curled up on her bed whilst Lavender Brown sat on a chair in front of a mirror with Lavender Brown casually braiding Lavender's long brown hair.   
  
Parvati and Lavender looked over at Ron once he entered while Hermione just sat there.   
  
"Hi Ron, I didn't think you would actually come up here." Lavender said, waving flirtatiously as Parvati giggled wildly.   
  
Ron had become extremely popular with the girls ever since their 6th year when he had gotten a lot more 'healthy' from practicing Quidditch constantly over the summer. But he only had feelings for one girl as long as he could remember.   
  
"Uh, hello ladies," Ron replied. "Mind if I had a word with Hermione," they both blinked. "Alone?" he added.   
  
"Oh," Parvati frowned slightly as she dropped Lavender's hair as she stood up. "Yeah, we have to go to dinner anyway," she said coldly as the two began walking out the door, giving one threatning glare at Hermione and one ditzy smile and Ron.   
  
Once they had left, Hermione spoke up. "What do you want?" she mumbled into her pillow.   
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," he said as he stepped towards her.   
  
She released the pillow away from her face. "Sorry for what?" she said in a voice that Ron knew she understood what he was saying, she just wanted him to play dog. But he wasn't going to play like that.   
  
"You know what I mean. Ginny told me that Vicky stopped writing, so I know you must feel pretty bad."   
  
Hermione didn't even bother to tell Ron off for calling Krum, Vicky. She just went straight to the point. "You shouldn't be sticking your noses in other peoples businesses," she snapped.   
  
"Well it's not like you tell me anything in the first place," Ron snapped back.   
  
"Do you want me to tell you something. I think you're the most arrogant and self centered git I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. The way you walk around all haughty like a pretty boy with a girl on each arm, not a care in the world. Just breezing through life." she hissed.   
  
He looked partially stunned. "Well let me tell you something. You act like you're miss perfect how you prance around the school with your perfect grades and perfect life. Yeah, that's it isn't it... Miss perfect Hermione Granger, with her perfect perfect life with absolutely no flaws." He sneered at her as she gaped with her mouth hanging open. The both glared hard at each other.   
  
"Why can't you just stay out of my life!" They both yelled at each other in unison. They both looked at each other with their faces burning with fury. Ron just turned around and walked through the door, slamming it hard behind him, making the windows shake.   
  
He stormed down the stairs to find Harry sitting on one of the couches reading the Daily Profit. "So... uh... how'd it go?" Harry asked him cautiously, noticing Ron's face was beet red with anger. Ron walked past him towards the portrait hole. "I'm going to dinner," he muttered as he walked out to the hallway. Harry got up and followed him.   
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ron was halfway through dinner when Hermione came storming into the Great Hall and walked swiftly to sit next to Ginny who was sitting a few people next to Harry who was across from Ron. Hermione shot him a cruel glance as she took a sip of pumpkin juice. Ron took his own goblet of juice and gulped it down. After he had put the last drop into his mouth he swished it around in his mouth with a puzzled look on his face. He swallowed quickly and looked over at Harry.   
  
"Does the pumpkin juice taste a bit... funny to you?" Ron asked him.   
  
Harry took a gulp from his own glass and looked back towards Ron. "No, mate. It's tastes fine, why?"   
  
"Uh, no reason... it's probably just my imagination or something," He shrugged. Ron could feel eyes glued on him and quickly looked over at the teachers table. Professor Dumbledore at Professor McGonnogal quickly looked at each other and began talking rapidly. Ron shrugged and looked over at Hermione who was pounding her fork into the baked potatoes on her plate. He sighed heavily and bit into a roll. Hermione looked up at him and their eyes met. She glared hard at him again and he stood up.  
  
"That's it, I'm going to bed," He muttered quickly to Harry before storming out of the Great Hall to the common room. -She can be a real pain the ass sometimes... I wish there was some way, something I could do to get her back for the things she said- he grumbled in his mind.   
  
((Yay! Chapter 1 done! The actual plot is going to be set in the next chapter. I really wanted to get this story posted before the movie "Freaky Friday" would come out so more people wouldn't want to use this idea. *shrugs* REVIEW PLEASE!!!!)) 


	2. Ron looking at Ron

((Whoa, that's a little more reviews then I thought there was going to be, Thanks! Hope ya all like this chapter))  
  
  
  
"That's it, I'm going to bed," He muttered quickly to Harry before storming out of the Great Hall to the common room. -She can be a real pain the ass sometimes... I wish there was some way, something I could do to get her back for the things she said- he grumbled in his mind.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Across the common room in the girls' dormitory, Hermione was having the same exact thoughts about Ron as she curled up in her four poster bed. The next morning came fast for Ron. He didn't expect to get much sleep after his conscience was barging in on his every thought, saying that he should try to apologize to Hermione again, but his mind told him not to. A beam of sunlight hit him on the face from the window, which made his eyes flutter awake. He groaned as he lazily tried sit up with his eyes still glued closed.   
  
He moved his hand along his head to press down his hair. But instead of patting down his short red hair, he felt long bushy curls. His eyes darted open and he jumped out of the bed he was sleeping in. He wanted to scream. Somehow he had gotten into the girls' dormitory. He looked down at his feet as his jaw dropped. He saw a long blue flannel nightgown clinging loosely on "his" body.   
  
He quickly ran over o the mirror and screamed loudly. He could feel his heart racing when he saw that instead of his short messy piercing red hair, he know had long bushy brown curls that lengthed down to his shoulders. Instead of his dark blue eyes, he had shining hazel ones.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Parvati Patil groaned as she rubbed her eyes obviously had been awoken from the scream.   
  
"Who am I?" Ron said, spinning around towards her, wanting to make sure he was correct with what he saw.   
  
"Hermione, are you feeling all right?" Lavender Brown asked with a sound of bewilderment. Ron grabbed the hair nearest to his scalp, feeling the sudden urge to pull out his un-natural hair that was blooming on his head. He suddenly heard a loud yell coming from the boys' dormitory and raced down the stairs to the common room. He ran into the center of the room to come face to face with... himself.   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" They both screamed loudly. The screamed died down and they looked at each other in horror.   
  
"What happened!" Hermione screamed from Ron's body.   
  
"How the bloody hell should I know!" Ron screamed back.   
  
"This is not good..." Hermione said in a panicky voice. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "This is all just a nightmare... just one REALLY bad nightmare."  
  
Ron pinched himself and yelped. "I don't think it is!" He said as he rubbed his arm where he pinched himself. "So what exactly did you do?"  
  
"What did I do? WHAT DID I DO?!! WHY ARE YOU POINTING FINGERS AT ME!" Hermione said.   
  
"Because you're probably the only one in this damn school that would know how to do something this stupid!" Ron snapped.   
  
"Well you're the only one that would be stupid enough to actually do it!" Hermione yelled back.   
  
"So now you're calling me dumb?!" He said scandalously, pointing to himself ((Which I remind you is Hermione's body))   
  
"No, I'm talking to the couch," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Fine then..." Ron spat.   
  
"From what I know about a mind switching potion is that it's almost exactly like a Polyjuice potion, except you add a distinct thing in the other persons glass to make you switch lives..." She groaned. "And the only antidote I can think of will take at least... three days."  
  
"But I have a Quidditch game tomorrow!" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"And I have a meeting tomorrow to plan the Winter Ball!" She snapped at him.   
  
"Then what the hell are we supposed to do!" Said Ron, feeling the sudden urge to pull out all of his (Hermione's) hair again.   
  
Hermione sighed. "The only thing we can do..." she said in a calm murmur.   
  
"Oh yeah, what's that!"   
  
"Pretend to be each other until I can make an antidote," she groaned again.   
  
"You have got to be kidding me!"   
  
"Do you have a better idea in that small brain of yours?"  
  
"Hey, at least I'm not nosey and self centered... you... you... nosey and self centered person!" Ron bellowed with a stutter.  
  
"Wait... you're calling me self-centered. What about you? You're the one that's egotistical!" Said Hermione.   
  
"Hey! Don't use big words around me you... arrogant git!" Ron yelled.   
  
"Here you go again calling me that self-centered one, when you in fact you are infatuated with yourself!"  
  
"Wait, I'm confused, what is the point of this argument?"  
  
"You tell me, you're the one who called me a nosey and self-centered person," Hermione said, pointing to Ron.   
  
"Actually, now that I think about it, being in your body might not be so bad after all;" Ron said putting his arms behind his head.   
  
"And why the sudden change of thought," Hermione yelled.   
  
Ron yawned. "Because I could use a vacation... no Quidditch practice to struggle on, all I have to do is plan a stupid ball, and the best part is that I get to sleep in a room full of girls," he grinned. ((A/N: Yes... Ron is a sicko))  
  
"You pervert!" Hermione smacked him. "Oh believe me, Quidditch will be a breeze. All I'll have to do is block a few goals on a broom, please," she said rolling her eyes. "I could do it with my eyes closed and my arms tied.  
  
"HA!" Ron laughed. "Yeah right, you'll probably fall off your broom crying when the Quaffle comes towards you..." Ron quickly frowned. "Wait... that would make ME look bad..."   
  
"HA! So you do only care about yourself and what people think of you!"   
  
"That's not what I meant... I mean..." he glared. "If you're going to make me look bad then I think we should have an equal share..."He snarled.  
  
"What?" She asked with a confused expression.   
  
"I...err... mean..." He blinked rapidly. "That if you're going to make me look bad, then I should just make you look bad too," He said with a smug grin as he crossed his arms.   
  
"Oh yeah!" She snapped.   
  
"Yeah... did you not just hear me?"  
  
"Ron, you ARE dumber then you look."  
  
He sighed. "Now we're back to this again."  
  
"Oh just cork it," she scowled.   
  
"Fine... I hope you enjoy the laughter now, Mione... cause you'll be in pain as soon as you start my life."  
  
"Riiiggghhhttt..." She rolled her eyes.   
  
He grinned and pointed a finger at her. "This is war..."   
  
She furrowed a brow as he began to walk up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
"Your dormitory is that way... Hermione," Hermione said as she began to examine her fingernails. Ron stopped in his place and quickly spun around and walked past his body towards the Girls' Dormitory, mumbling something about self-centered people.   
  
Ron realized that he didn't have to jump the stairs to get up to the Girls' dormitory, but could just casually walk up the steps. -This is going to be a breeze- Ron thought in his mind as he opened the door back to the 7th year dormitory.   
  
"We heard yelling coming from downstairs... what happened?" Lavender asked as Ron stepped in.   
  
"Oh, I just got into a fight with He... Ron," He said, quickly catching himself.   
  
"Ooo, what about?" Parvati squealed.   
  
"Err... nothing really," Ron replied as he walked towards what he knew was Hermione's bed. He quickly spun around towards them. "Um... Parvati, could I borrow something?" He asked with a mischievous grin.   
  
((A/N: So how'd ya like this chapter? Please read and review! Thank you all of my reviewers!!  
  
leslie  
  
Spidermonkeesrkewl  
  
~wings  
  
SlapMeSilly  
  
Bridget S. Black  
  
BIGHARRYFAN  
  
Cloud Lupine  
  
Julie  
  
Ingenious  
  
123  
  
pan son2  
  
deliciousweasley  
  
Wicken Witch of Slytherin  
  
PinkChubbyMonkey 


	3. A new look

((Sorry it took me so long to post this; I was on vacation and didn't get the type to type this chapter. Read and review!))  
  
"Why...won't...this...hair...stay...down," Hermione said frantically as she tried to flatten Ron's untidy red hair with her hand. Her groans had stirred Harry awake who was suddenly sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"What are you doing, mate?" Harry asked curiously, noticing Ron glued to the mirror.   
  
"Oh...umm, just trying to flatten my hair, that's all," Hermione replied as she grabbed a brush that was lying on a nightstand and began brushing furiously.   
  
Harry blinked rapidly. "... Why?"  
  
"So I might actually looked proper for once," Hermione muttered, looking very agitated.  
  
Harry blinked again. "...Why?" He repeated.  
  
"Arg" she yelled as she dashed into the boy dormitory bathroom that was luckily empty. She quickly grabbed a big bottle of "E Z Squeeze Gel for the busy wizard" that was lying on the countertop and began soaking it through Ron's hair.   
  
Harry strolled in and took his toothbrush off the counter and stopped and looked at Hermione (In Ron's body of course) "What are you having a contest with Malfoy to see who can put the most gel in their hair... cause personally mate, I think you could win," Harry snorted with laughter.   
  
Hermione ignored him and began combing through the goop on Ron's hair until it was slicked back nicely. "Perfect!" Hermione said smugly.   
  
"What is?" Harry asked as he stuck his toothbrush in his mouth. "Di yu know yu look like yu ave a pla on yur head?" ((Translation: Did you know you look like you have a plate on your head)) Harry said laughing through the toothpaste bubbling in his mouth.   
  
"Well at least it looks better then before," Hermione snapped.   
  
"Whaever yu say," he shrugged. Hermione grabbed Ron's toothbrush and began brushing "Ron's" teeth furiously.   
  
"So..." Harry said after he spit out the toothpaste. "I hear Parvati really fancies you, mate."  
  
"Really now," Hermione said dully.   
  
"Yeah, she knows she doesn't have the chance. Though I would quite enjoy seeing Parvati and Hermione in a catfight," Harry laughed.   
  
Hermione quickly spit out the toothpaste. "What!"  
  
"Oh c'mon, don't pretend that you don't think Hermione fancies you," Harry said, now rubbing soap on his face.   
  
"I do n... she does no!" Hermione said, quickly catching herself.   
  
"Whatever you say mate," He muttered. "We'd better get going. Hermione will have a fit if we get down to breakfast late;" He rolled her eyes before walking back into the main dormitory part. Hermione quickly followed and began to panic. All the guys were awake and started to get dressed in the dormitory, starting to take their shirts off. Hermione gasped and ran through to Ron's trunk and grabbed school closed and dashed back to the bathroom and locked the door.   
  
Getting changed into the school attire was a hassle for Hermione, especially since she kept her eyes closed the whole time. Finally after she had properly gotten dressed (She had accidentally put Ron's sock around her neck) she looked over at a mirror and shrugged. "Decent," she said as she slowly pulled a comb through Ron's hair again before quickly dashing down to the common room.   
  
She noticed a group of guys gathered around in a circle, some of them whistling, "Ron... you have to see this," Harry said, walking towards her sideways, still looking at the group. He quickly turned towards her and yelled. "Damn! What the hell did you do to yourself?"  
  
She ignored the comment. "What's going on?"  
  
"That's what you have to see..." Harry began.   
  
"Hi guys" said a small voice from behind Hermione. She spun around and almost screamed at what she saw. Her body was standing there with a slinky black dress with black lace sleeves and lengthed to a little above her knees. She was wearing slick leather strap high heeled shoes and her hair was much more curly then usual.   
  
Ron also wanted to scream when he saw him wearing very neatly pressed clothes and greased back hair. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" They both screamed in unison.   
  
"WHERE'D YOU GET A DRESS LIKE THAT!? I... YOU DON'T OWN A DRESS LIKE THAT!!" Hermione yelled.   
  
Ron smirked and giggled. "Oh, I know, Parvati lent it to me," he said in a giddy voice before frowning again. "What did you do to your hair!" He yelled back.   
  
"I think I did it a favor, it looked like an owl's nest!"  
  
"Yeah but now you look like Snape!" Ron said gaping. A lot of people began to watch with curiosity.   
  
"Uh... we should probably get down to class now," Harry said, stepping in, also noticing with all this commotion that they had no time for breakfast,  
  
"Fine with me," Ron said, narrowing his eyes at his own body.   
  
"YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY GOING OUT DRESSED LIKE THAT ARE YOU!" Hermione hollered.  
  
"Uh yeah..." He said plainly. "You're not going dressed like that, are you?!"  
  
"Of course," She said.   
  
"FINE!" They both boomed.   
  
"Okay then... let's go," Harry said, pulling his two friends out of the common room, trying to avoid the whispers and stares. Harry dragged them both into Transfiguration class, Ron and Hermione scowling at each other the whole way. Harry threw them both into their seats and looked at them with a puzzled face. "Do you mind explaining?!"   
  
"Explain what," Ron snapped, still glaring at Hermione.   
  
"Explain why you guys have been acting like this!" Harry said in exasperation. But Ron and Hermione couldn't answer that. They looked at each other with bitten lips, sharing the same expression. They knew they couldn't tell him, they both thought he wouldn't believe them or think they were going crazy. Ron and Hermione did in fact think they both were going crazy, but didn't want to admit it to each other. Luckily, Professor McGonagall ((A/N: Excuse me for spelling her name wrong in the first chapter)) walked in.   
  
"Good morning class..." she said as she walked towards the front of the classroom. "I hope you all have your homework assignments about from yesterday."  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione shouted in her mind. "The big prat probably didn't even do his homework!" she groaned. She looked over at Ron and gasped. He had put his legs up on the table and was now snapping gum in his mouth.   
  
Hermione tried to signal him to knock it off but the Professor got to him first. "Miss Granger, may I ask why you aren't wearing your school attire," she asked in a calm tone which was highly irregular to a student who has not obeyed the rules.   
  
"Didn't want to," Ron said plainly as he began to blow a quite large bubble. The whole class gasped and turned their heads to watch.   
  
"Oh... and may I have your homework then?"   
  
"Nope, didn't do it," Ron shook his head. The class gasped even louder. Hermione's jaw dropped.   
  
"I'm very disappointed Miss Granger... you will be cleaning the Hospital Wing tonight for your detention," Hermione looked up at the Professor with bewilderment. Professor McGonagall always gave out at least three days detention for people who never did their homework, and never sounded so serene about it.   
  
"Fine with me," Ron yawned and began to examine his fingernails.   
  
"Now, Mr. Weasley, may I have your homework?" She asked in a calm tone. Hermione began to furiously look through all of Ron's books and found no homework papers or anything. She looked over at Ron who waved playfully. She scrunched up her nose and looked back up at the Professor.   
  
"I don't have it professor," She sighed.   
  
"Very well Mr. Weasley... you will be joining Miss Granger at detention tonight," she said to Hermione before walking to collect the rest of the classes paper. Hermione leaned across the aisle ((Let me explain their seating.... (Someone sits here) Hermione (aisle) Ron Harry )) and grabbed a hold of her own shoulder and pulled Ron so he could listen to her.   
  
"I DID THAT HOMEWORK AND YOU KNOW IT!" She whispered loudly in his ear.   
  
"Well I know that, and you know that, but no one else knows that... Just another part of the joy of being you," He said with a smug grin.   
  
"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THE HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT LAST NIGHT LIKE I REMINDED YOU TO DO!" She whispered hoarsely again.   
  
"Stop complaining, we BOTH have detention, remember," Ron snapped.   
  
"No Ron, I already forgot!" She rolled her eyes. "And mind you, us both getting detention was your entire fault!"  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, there will be no talking," Professor McGonnagall. "I wouldn't want to give you both another detention."  
  
"Yes Professor," Ron and Hermione both said as they both broke apart.  
  
((Yay! This chapter done! I have a few questionnaire things for what you people will think will happen in the next chapter ^_^:   
  
What will happen to Hermione when she has to play Quidditch as Ron?  
  
What will happen in detention?  
  
What will happen when Ron has to plan the winter ball?  
  
What will happen at the winter ball?  
  
What will happen between Harry and Ginny?  
  
Will Harry and Ginny ever find out about Ron and Hermione trading bodies?  
  
All of these questions should be answered in the next few chapters. Thank you all for reviewing!! Ciao!  
  
Reviews:  
  
BIGHARRYFAN  
  
Princess Punky  
  
SlapMeSilly  
  
PinkChubbyMonkey: lol, I was thinking of doing something like that ^_^  
  
phredtheflyingmonkey  
  
Julie  
  
loony lovegood1  
  
RonandHermione4ever1  
  
Karen: Ron's a seventeen year old boy *shrugs* I have a guy friend who's only 13 and he's already perverted,lol. Yeah, Ron just closed his eyes like Hermione did.   
  
Hermione-Hogwarts  
  
spidermonkeesrkewl  
  
Timber Wolf: *grins evily* You just gave me a great idea... hehehe, *cough* keep reviewing!  
  
Wicca Willow  
  
siriuslysirius: I'm not sure if I should ask this... but what did you think he was going to do? ^_^  
  
tatortot  
  
Once again, thank you all of my reviewers!!!! 


	4. Detention

A/N: I am so so so so so sorry that I didn't write this sooner! I have been so busy since school started and got an extremely big writer's block, which I'm not used to. I'll try to write the next chapter after this as soon as I can! And I do realize that now there are a lot of "Freaky Friday" crossover thingamabobs now, and I'd like to say that I knew that was going to happen, but they are a lot of different versions so please keep reviewing for my story too!   
  
"This is all of your fault you know," Hermione scowled as she pulled a piece of cloth from a bucket of soapy water and began scrubbing the floor of the Hospital Wing furiously. It had been a long day for both of them. Each of them had made at least 6 slip-ups in the past hour. When Snape was taking attendance and called Ron's name, Ron immediately yelled out "here!" But when he got several awkward glances he started stuttering and Hermione had smacked her forehead. "I mean...here... he's here... right over there," Ron said as he pointed towards Hermione.   
  
"Yeah, you've reminded me enough times," Ron hissed as he polished a metal bedpost and sneezed from the dust. "Blimey you have bad allergies."  
  
Hermione ignored the allergy comment and went on. "I just want it to sink in..." She shrugged as she dipped the rag back into the bucket of water.   
  
Ron growled. "You know, back in our second year you didn't really care every time you got detention, Hermione."  
  
"I did to! Besides, you and Harry were a bad influence for me back then. I mean sure, in our first year I was a little arrogant and everything, but that still didn't give you and Harry a right to take advantage of me!" She snapped.  
  
"A little arrogant? Besides, it wasn't our fault you followed us that one time in first year, it's not like we could've left you to go straight to McGonagall." He rolled his eyes.   
  
"I would have never done any of those things if it were for you," she said looking up at him with a smirk that hurriedly faded. "And Harry of course." She added quickly as she looked back down at the floor that she was scrubbing.   
  
There was a long silence between them with only the sound of the water from the rag and Ron sneezing from the dust again before he spoke. "'Mione, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"I guess... I mean, it's not like we're leaving or anything," she said in a way that Ron wasn't sure if she was laughing or scowling at him.   
  
"Why didn't you go to Vick... I mean Viktor's house after our 4th year like you said?" He asked, using his words carefully.   
  
She paused for a moment, thinking very carefully about the question. "Well... Dumbledore told me to go to the Order's Headquarters... and so I did." She shrugged.   
  
  
  
"Well I know that..." He said rolling his eyes. "I mean... before that. Dumbledore told you to come only about 2 weeks before Harry came. So you could've easily gone."  
  
"I didn't want to," she murmured.   
  
"What?" He asked, looking over at her with furrowed brows.  
  
  
  
"I said I didn't want to!" She said loudly.  
  
"Blimey, I heard you the first time but what do you mean!" He yelled.   
  
"Well... I mean, it was nice to talk to him and stuff, but he wanted me to be his girlfriend... and I didn't want that," she said, her cheeks turning red.   
  
"Why not?" Said Ron.   
  
"Because he was a couple of years older then me... and me dating him really didn't seem right, I mean... I knew he wasn't the guy I wanted to be with... but it doesn't really matter," she said quickly, turning away from Ron who was also blushing.  
  
"Why wouldn't it?"   
  
"Because," She snapped. "I mean...because... why would you care anyway?"   
  
"Well if you haven't noticed I'm kind of in your body, I at least should know something like that," he rolled his eyes.   
  
"So Harry told me this morning that Parvati fancies you," She said quietly, changing the subject.   
  
"She does!" Ron said loudly before blushing intensely and lowering his voice quickly, trying to act smooth. "I mean, uhh, she does, eh? That's very...interesting."  
  
"So... do you like her?" She muttered, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Well, I have to admit, she's a very attractive girl," Ron said grinning mischievously, completely forgetting that this was Hermione he was talking to, not Harry.  
  
Hermione frowned intensely. "Oh, I see. So you would only go out with a girl if she was pretty, am I right?"   
  
"Well...no, it'd just be a plus." Ron said shrugging.   
  
Hermione looked aghast with her jaw hanging open. "Grr... you are so low!!" She yelled before throwing the sponge back in the bucket and running out of the hospital wing, not looking back.  
  
"What'd I say?" Ron said quizzically to himself.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Have you noticed anything...different about Ron and Hermione lately?" Ginny asked as she grabbed a leg of chicken off of a tray that was set in front of her at the Gryffindor table for dinner.   
  
"Well yeah, Ron prizes his hair... for some reason that I don't really understand, there would be no reason in the world that he would do something like that... And Hermione would never normally wear something like what she did today even if someone paid her... though I must say she did look pretty fine..." Harry said with a slight smirk before taking a bite out of a bread roll that was on his plate.   
  
Ginny slapped him on the shoulder and he looked stunned. "WHAT! In a brotherly way of course," he muttered smugly as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Uh huh," she said as she swallowed a piece of chicken.   
  
"Aww, is Virginia jealous?" He teased as Ginny snorted.   
  
"Ha, you keep thinking that. I just don't want you having any improper thoughts about my best friend who also happens to be fawning over your best friend who just happens to be my brother!" She said, quickly excusing the fact that what Harry said did indeed make Ginny the least bit jealous.  
  
"Well I know that, and you know that, and the whole school knows that... except for the two people who should know that," Harry nodded. "But anyway, getting back to Ron and Hermione... they could just be having an off day, I mean, they did get into that fight last night."   
  
"Well it's just that they're starting to act like the other one... I mean, you said that Ron seemed really upset for not having his homework in Transfiguration... and then Hermione didn't even seem to care." Ginny said as Harry nodded.   
  
"Yeah, so?" Harry said.   
  
"Well, do you think that they might be acting like how the other person would act to get attention from them?" She said slowly.   
  
"That could be... but I'm not sure if even Ron and Hermione are THAT thick just to get attention from the other one... then again..." he muttered, tapping his chin slightly.  
  
"Exactly," Ginny said as if she knew what he was about to say.   
  
"You're probably right... but just in case I think we should investigate and not rush into things," Harry muttered as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.   
  
Ginny sighed. "Alright then, if you want to do it the hard way."  
  
"Well what's your idea then?" Harry said, crossing his arms and looking at her.   
  
"To just ask them..." She said raising an eyebrow at him.   
  
Harry shook his head. "Nah, my ways more fun," he said as he stood up and began walking towards the exit of the Great Hall as Ginny followed.   
  
"Psycho," Ginny muttered quietly, rolling her eyes again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione scrunched up her nose (Which she found herself doing quiet often know that she was in Ron's body) as she stormed down the hallway with folded arms.   
  
"Hey Ron!" She a perky giggle coming from behind her.   
  
"Damn..." Hermione said under her breath as she turned around and saw Parvati Patil beaming behind him. "Oh hi, Parvati," She said putting on a fake cheery smile.   
  
"So umm... I heard there was like... a ball this weekend," She said in a rather too bouncy matter.   
  
"Yeah... your point?" Hermione muttered rather dully.   
  
"Well, since I declined the guys who asked me to the ball and according to the gossip going around the school... well, you don't have a date either... so I was like, wondering if you would like to go with me!" She smiled brightly.   
  
-What the hell is her problem! She knew that I'm going to ask him to the ball... well, was at least... until that fight... But I just thought when Harry said she liked Ron it was just a small crush... not "Will you go to the ball with me" kind of crush. Grrr, and the lug probably would say yes if he was the one here right now!- Hermione said in her mind... but then, a mischievous grin spread across her face. -That gives me an idea...-  
  
((A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! Will Ginny and Harry ever get together... what is Hermione's sneaky idea... who is the mysterious guest that will be coming... will Ron ever be not-so thick... what will Hermione say to Parvati?! FIND OUT NEXT WEEK WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! I'm hoping to get the next chapter posted around Wednesday of next week and I promise that there won't be such a big cliffhanger as this time. I know, I know, this took me so long to write this chapter so PLEASE, if you have ANY ideas whatsoever, please put them in your review or send me an email and I will give you acknowledgment if I use the idea! Oh and.. uh... *cough* if any of you are disgusted on how ditzy I made Parvati, I'm sorry but that is truly how I see her, and it will probably keep getting worse. Oh and I'm really sorry this chapter is short!   
  
Please check out my newest song-fic "Breathe No More" which is an angst fic so be warned.   
  
Oh, and if you like Pirates of the Caribbean and you like roleplaying, please join my RP site at www.avidgamers.com/pocrp/ We need a lot of new members!!!   
  
Reviews-  
  
PinkChubbyMonkey: LOL! *shivers* I dun think I could even right that, lol  
  
Ingenious: Yeah, personally it make the Harry Potter books better that way with more realistic characters.  
  
eedoe: *cough* That's for them to decide, not me, lol  
  
Marissa Ann: Thanks! Yeah, I'm trying to find as many people switching bodies with other people kinds of stories, not to get ideas or anything, but to see how other people portray the characters and their reactions and stuff.   
  
kaiyana  
  
BIGHARRYFAN  
  
ress  
  
Julie: I didn't wanna make the detention scene too long because I just... well, wanted it to be short and quick, but yeah, I'm the author and I too hope that Harry and Ginny will find out soon, lol  
  
tatortot: DUDE!! Thanks for the idea!! *grins evily*  
  
Timber Wolf10: Well yeah, your idea will add a heck of a lot more dramatics then I planned, heh. Thank you soooo much! I didn't think I was going to get that big of an affect for this story! And yeah, I read your "Freaky Friday" version thing and it's wicked! Sorry I didn't review but I'm not very good at reviewing, the only thing I can usually come up with is like "Cool story" or "This is great" so I'm now just personally saying that it was really good ^_^  
  
tabasco*redhead  
  
eles  
  
Bridget S. Black  
  
Hermione4eva1  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! KEEP REVIEWING!!! 


	5. Very Confused Looks

"So what exactly do you think is their problem?" Ginny asked as her and Harry walked slowly down an empty hallway, practically shoulder-to-shoulder as they went to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he kept his eyes on the destination in front of him.   
  
"Well, I said that I think they might be trying to impress one another, but what do you think?" Said Ginny.  
  
"Like I said... I think they just might be having an off day," Harry shrugged.  
  
"Harry, do you honestly think that they would be acting totally different from themselves on an off day? Hermione forgetting to triple check her homework is an off day ... uhh, Ron forgetting Quidditch practices is an off day... But do you honestly think Hermione forgetting the whole assignment together is just an off day?" Ginny said very quickly as if she was trying to show Harry his own stupidity.   
  
"Well if you put it that way..." Harry began before he was interrupted.  
  
"And they just so happened to get detention with Ron being the one complaining and Hermione not... that's just a little too off..." Ginny said shaking her head.   
  
"I know it's just..." Harry tried to finish before Ginny interrupted him again.   
  
"They seemed fine last night... I mean, they were fighting and then...uh, Ron stormed up to the common room and then so did Hermione... and hmmm. I can't think of anything that would have been irregular," Ginny muttered, completely ignoring Harry.   
  
"Ginny..." Harry started.  
  
"Wait a second... didn't Ron ask you if the punch tasted funny," Ginny said, tapping her chin.   
  
"GINNY!" Harry yelled.  
  
"What is it Harry!" Ginny said stopping dead in her tracks and spinning towards him.   
  
"Isn't that Ron and Parvati..."? Harry asked as he peered at two people talking on the other side of the corridor. Harry and Ginny began to slowly walk towards them and quickly hid behind a corner to watch.   
  
"So, what do you say Ron? Will you go to the ball with me?" Parvati said, twirling a strand of her hair.   
  
"What does she think she's doing!" Ginny said very loudly as Harry put his hand over her mouth to silence her.  
  
"Will you shush, they might hear us," Harry hissed at her.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny whispered to him once he released his hand. She laughed nervously. "I guess I just got carried away."  
  
"No way" Hermione sneered as she shook her head at Parvati.   
  
"What?" Harry and Ginny both gaped.   
  
"Wha?" Parvati's jaw dropped.  
  
"I wouldn't go with you if you were the last girl on the earth! You're a snobby, self-centered, arrogant, bitch!" Hermione yelled at her, crossing her arms rather proud of herself.   
  
Although "Ron" made Harry very proud for calling Parvati that, he couldn't understand why he had said no. "What was that all about?" Ginny mumbled to Harry as they watched what would happen next.  
  
"I can't believe you! Uh, you are the most dense loser I've ever met, Ronald Weasley!" Parvati yelled as she stormed away, her face beet red with anger.   
  
"I have no idea..." Harry muttered with his jaw still hanging open.   
  
"What's all the commotion out here?" Ron said to Hermione as he stepped out of the hospital wing. "Who was yelling?"  
  
"Parvati," Hermione said simply, smirking slyly as she watched Parvati disappear down the other corridor. ((The one that Harry and Ginny weren't hiding at))  
  
"Why was she screaming?" Ron asked with a furrowed brow.  
  
"Cause I called her a self-centered arrogant bitch for asking "me", " Hermione made quotations with her fingers. "To go to the ball with her."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!" Ron yelled.   
  
"You heard me," Hermione snapped.   
  
"HOW COULD YOU!" Ron groaned.   
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other with very confused faces when they saw "Hermione" yelling at "Ron" when she usually would have said oh well and would have told Ron off for using bad language.   
  
"Now you have to go apologize to her and tell her it was all a misunderstanding!" Ron yelled to her.   
  
"No.... YOU have to go apologize to her... you were the one that she heard it from!" Hermione sneered, folding her arms across her chest.   
  
"Yeah but you were the one that said it!" Ron yelled.   
  
"What?!" Harry and Ginny both muttered with confusion as they kept watching.   
  
"Grr, you can really be a humungous pain in the ass, Hermione, you know that!!" Ron yelled again as Hermione just sat there.   
  
"Hermione?" Harry gaped as Ginny's eyes widened.   
  
"Well you're the one that's so caught up on other people's looks and how they act and, grr, I'm going to bed!" Hermione yelled as she stormed off to the Gryffindor Common room.   
  
"FINE! I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE TIME AT YOUR QUIDDITCH GAME TOMORROW!" Ron yelled after her.   
  
"OH DON'T WORRY, I WILL!" Hermione yelled back as she disappeared the same way Parvati had gone, not looking back.   
  
Ron scrunched up his nose and walked after her to the Gryffindor common room, staying as far behind her as possible.   
  
"Whoa..." Ginny breathed out, rubbing her forehead.   
  
"Are you as confused as I am...?" Harry said in a dazed expression.   
  
"Probably even more..." Ginny nodded slowly.   
  
"I know how you said that they changed personalities just to impress one another but I think it's a little more then that..." Harry said.   
  
"Yeah..." Ginny said, now rubbing her eyes.   
  
"I think we should just sleep on it... it's almost past curfew and we have a Quidditch game tomorrow..." Harry said quietly.   
  
"Right..." Ginny nodded slowly again as they walked back to the common room.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After apologizing to Parvati about sixteen times as soon as Ron had gotten up to the common room, saying that "Ron" didn't really mean it and that he was having a bad day, Parvati had finally stopped crying and Ron could actually get some sleep. He woke up around 8:00 from the sun seeping through the window again, the warmth hitting him on his face. Before he opened his eyes he began to say in his mind: "Please let me be back to normal, please let me be back to normal..." He squinted an eye opened and saw a strand of chocolate brown hair in his face. He groaned and pushed the covers off of him, showing that he had not changed out of the clothes he was wearing the day before. The night before he didn't really feel like taking so much time to get dressed while closing his eyes. He may act like a pervert, but he would never do anything disgusting.   
  
He didn't bother to comb Hermione's tangled hair or bother to do anything except walk out of the girl's dormitory that was already empty. It seemed that everyone was either down at the Great Hall eating breakfast or if they were on the Quidditch team, getting ready for the game. He sighed dully as he remembered that he wasn't the one that was going to play, he would be the one that would be stuck inside planning the stupid ball for the next day.   
  
He pushed through the door out of the Gryffindor common room and was stopped by the Fat Lady. "Hermione dear, you look absolutely dreadful!... I mean..."   
  
"Sod off," Ron snapped as he trudged down the stairs to the Great Hall where he was stopped again.   
  
"Hermione!" Squealed Lavender Brown as she and Parvati walked up the stairs, Lavender grabbing Ron by the sleeve.   
  
"You look dreadful! You can't go to the Quidditch game looking like that!" Parvati said, obviously in a better mood then the day before.   
  
"I'm not going to the Quidditch game; I'm going to plan the sodding ball..." Ron mumbled.   
  
"Well that gives you more of a reason..." Lavender said as she and Parvati both sighed dreamily.   
  
"Why?" Hermione asked, squinting her eyes.   
  
"Because of Ernie Macmillan..." They both said at the same time, still in a dreamy voice that reminded Ron of every time that Luna Lovegood spoke.   
  
"He's so handsome, and strong, and brave..." Parvati said, giggling, obviously over Ron now. "And not to mention nice..." The last thing made Ron frown, noticing Parvati's cold tone.   
  
"So come on, you can't go looking like that! You look like a strangled rodent!" Lavender said before catching herself and laughing nervously. "No offense of course." She said as Parvati and Lavender both led her back into the common room to get Ron made-up.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So are you ready team?" Harry who had become the Quidditch captain in his 6th year yelled in a proud voice to the Gryffindor team who were huddled together by the pitch, Hermione sitting farther away from them looking quite pale, not sure what she was actually doing.   
  
-I've seen Ron and Harry play millions of times, how hard can it be...- She kept telling herself. The team cheered as Hermione just sat there, wondering what part of the game this was.   
  
"THEN LETS GET OUT THERE!" Harry said to the team as he opened the door to the pitch and motioning for them all to leave. Hermione sat in the same spot, not moving which Harry and Ginny both noticed. Ginny, who had become a Chaser since Alicia, Katie, and Angelina, had left spoke first.   
  
"What's wrong Ron, you looked so ghostly..." She muttered to Hermione. Ginny looked over at Harry with a bitten lip, wondering if this was another sign.   
  
Hermione shook out of it and stood up. "Uh, nothing, just a little nerve."  
  
"Well snap out of it, mate, we've got a game to win!" Harry said, slapping Hermione on the back, which practically pushed her out the door.   
  
"Ron hasn't been nervous before a game since his fifth year." Ginny whispered to Harry as he nodded.   
  
"I know... that's clue number two..." Harry said quietly back as they walked out onto the pitch. The bleachers were packed full of cheering people as Hermione slowly swung her leg over Ron's broom. She grabbed onto the handle tightly as pushed off the ground gently, squinting her eyes closed as she felt herself rise into the air.   
  
"I did it..." Hermione said proudly to herself, having not been on a broom for the past few years. She opened her eyes slightly and saw that she was only about 5 feet off the ground and groaned.   
  
"Ron... you're going to have to come up higher then that," Harry called from about 20 feet above her.   
  
Hermione gulped and closed her eyes again, sinking back down to the ground and pushing her feet on it as hard as she could.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There!" Lavender said smiling as she ran a brush through "Hermione's" hair one last time before setting it back down on a dresser.   
  
Ron looked into a mirror and gaped. He felt his heart race as he looked at it as though it was Hermione staring at him instead of his own reflection. Hermione's long light coffee brown hair had been brushed out smoothly and there was only a little bit of makeup on her face. Ron felt like he couldn't breathe... the same way he usually felt when he saw Hermione. But this was different, this time it was himself. "Thanks you guys..." Ron choked out, holding his stomach from his insides twisting up.   
  
"No problem" Lavender shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Now excuse us, we have to go to a Quidditch game... good luck with the ball thing." They said, waving before exiting the dormitory.   
  
Ron looked at the reflection in the mirror and felt a lump come to his throat. He realized that even though he had gotten into so many arguments with the real Hermione the past day, he couldn't help but still love her. It wasn't seeing his reflection of Hermione with makeup on that made him remember why he loved her, he hated the makeup on Hermione's face... it reminded him of Parvati and Lavender. It was the remembrance of how the true Hermione looked, and how she acted, not in Ron's body, but in her own and how she acted like an individual person. How she would help them study and would always come to his and Harry's Quidditch practices...  
  
Ron's eyes widened when he remembered Quidditch. "Hermione..." He choked out as he dashed out of the dormitory and out of the common room. "She could be hurt... she could have gotten killed... oh god, what have I done" Ron said to himself in a panicky voice as he raced down the hall, totally forgetting that he was supposed to be at a meeting for the ball. But when he heard a voice coming from behind him, he stopped dead in his tracks with a horrified look.   
  
"Herm-own-ninny!" Called a deep, smooth voice from behind Ron. He gaped and spun around and saw none other then Viktor Krum.   
  
((A/N: Okay, okay, I'm sorry but I did lie twice in the last chapter. I said I was going to post this chapter on Wednesday and today is indeed Thursday, and the second thing is that I said there wasn't going to be a cliffhanger. But then I realized that basically every ending for this chapter I wrote was a bigger and bigger cliffhanger then the last. So I chose this ending to the chapter just because at least you know who it is instead of saying "But when he heard a voice coming from behind him, he stopped dead in his tracks with a horrified look" and then ending there *shrugs* I hope you all really liked this chapter!! And I'm estimating probably three more chapters to go till the end. Read and Review!!!  
  
Thanks all of my reviewers!!!:  
  
Lenitie the HP Maniac  
  
ress  
  
pan weasley kent  
  
BIGHARRYFAN  
  
Shania Maxwell  
  
Ingenious  
  
QuistisTrepe1402 


	6. Quidditch

(( AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long *stabs computer* Well actually, we had to get our reeeeaaallly old computer that we had along time ago and use that for awhile. So then on there I typed up this chapter. Right before I was going to post it we got our regular computer back. So I saved this chapter to a floppy disk to put onto the regular computer. *sighs* Well for some reason the floppy disk didn't work so I didn't have the chapter anymore. So then I began retyping it but then the computer crashed again. Grrr. So luckily, even though I had deleted the story from the back-up computer, I still had the floppy disk that seemed to work for this computer. So there's my story. Sorry if there's mispellings in this and the next chapter, my old computer doesn't have spell check. Read and Review!))  
  
"Herm-oh-ninny!" The voice repeated more enthusiastic then before. Ron felt the blood boil inside of him as he slowly turned around to face the man who was calling. There weren't that many people that Ron personally hated (Well, not including Malfoy) but whenever he had to think of a name, one person always came to mind as being the biggest threat in Ron's life. Viktor Krum. And here he was, coming closer towards Ron, mistaking him for the girl that Ron had dreamed about, and that Krum had so carelessly danced with three years ago, not caring if Ron had minded or not.   
  
Vicky, as Ron so cleverly called him, had to have been atleast twenty years old, and by the looks of it he had definatley hadn't given up on Quidditch, now spending his spare time eating chocolate frogs while lounging about watching muggle television. No, Krum looked taller now... maybe that was because Ron was looking at him from Hermione's point of view, but Ron bet that if he was in his own body he could size up to him with no problem. He looked more masculine now too, having cheekbones on his face that were more visible now, making him look more powerful...in an odd sort of way.   
  
  
  
Krum had reached a little less then a meter before he outstretched his arms give who he thought was Hermione, a friendly hug. Ron quickly dodged him, moving towards the left before Vicky could get close enough. "I'm more of a shake hands kind of gu... girl now," Ron said, quickly catching his mistake. Ron really wasn't too fond of the idea of hugging a guy... especially one that he loathed.   
  
Krum shook his hand with his two bushy eyebrows furrowed. "Is there something I did? I am very sorry I didn't write to you lately, but I didn't vant to ruin the surprise!" He exclaimed with some sort of mixed expression on his face of happiness and confusion.   
  
"I'm sort of in a hurry, " Ron said, wanting to rush out to the Quidditch game and... do something to stop the game and Hermione getting hurt. But then a thought occured to him... What if Hermione actually did well? Although that would bring extreme happiness to him knowing that she didn't get killed out there, but he would also be incredibly embaressed if Hermione did better then him when he had been playing since his fifth year when she hadn't played before at all. She did know a lot about Quidditch from all the books she's read... and she's watched Harry, Ron, and Ginny practice enough times to pick some of the moves up. The thought drained out of his mind when Krum started talking again.   
  
"Yes, Dumbledore told me about the vinter ball and how much vork you have to do. Maybe I can valk to there." Krum said.   
  
"I'm not going there now!" Ron yelled, beginning to lose his patience to the point he considered dashing to the Quidditch game without saying anything to Vicky. But then when he noticed how much taller and muscular Krum was compaired to Hermione's body he knew he didn't have a chance at getting 1/4 ways there before Krum caught up with him. "I need to get to the Quidditch Pitch, now!"  
  
"Since vhen have you take a liking to Quidditch?" He asked with a puzzled expression, staring straight through him with curiousity.   
  
"Since... I don't have time for this!" Ron grumbled coldly as he turned and started running towards where he knew the Quidditch Field was. When he had gotten a few meters away he turned his head to see if Krum was running after him, but when he saw Krum just standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face Ron picked up the pace and started running faster. He dashed to the Quidditch locker-rooms to check if the game had some how by miracle been postponed and the team was still waiting in the locker-room, waiting to see when they were going to play. But when he stormed in seeing that it was completely empty he groaned and dashed towards the door to the field and did something that would have cost him even more points taken away from Gryffindor (Students not on the team were not allowed in the locker rooms nor the field during a game). He pushed through the door and bounded out to the field.   
  
The game had already started and people with brooms were zooming back and forth on their brooms madly, either throwing the Quaffle or escaping from a mad Bludger. He quickly looked over at the Gryffindor side of the field to somehow get the attention of any Gryffindor.   
  
It was as if Harry was some how pulled by some magical force but he quickly turned his head to see a small person on the side of the field, looking very frantic. "Hermione..." He muttered with a puzzled look.   
  
Ron saw Harry stop and smiled slightly... but there was still one problem, how could he tell Harry to stop the game without standing out and getting a lot of points away from Gryffindor for being on the field during a game. "Damn, I knew we should have told Harry... Then again it was probably my idea not to tell him in the first place." Ron said in his mind, trying to come up with some idea to reach Harry. "Oh bloody hell I knew I should of listened to Mione when she was explaining that whole bloody legim... something" He groaned. So Ron did all that he could do, he just looked over at Hermione.   
  
"What did I get myself into," Hermione whimpered in her mind. "Okay, I've learned my lesson now! You can switch me and Ron back now... I realize how hard he's got it!" She said as he hugged onto her broom tightly.   
  
"What is up with you, mate. You better hurry up and get your act together before we lose!" Dean Thomas yelled at her from his broom when Slytherin had scored once again in the Gryffindor goal from Hermione's lack of blocking the goals.   
  
"Aww, is wittle Weasel afraid of a ball?" Snickered Draco Malfoy as he flew his broom towards her, his slicked back bleached hair practically reflecting the sun off of it. "I knew you were thick Weasely, but apparently you proved me wrong by being even dumberer."  
  
"Oh please, at least when you have an insult, Malfoy, you might want to use actual words. I don't think dumberer is a word, even in your language of ignorance." Hermione snapped at him, still keeping her arms tightly wrapped around the broom handle.   
  
Malfoy looked at her for a moment with a very quizzical look, knowing that Ron would never use comebacks, only fighting. "Blimey Weasley, you're starting to talk like your little mud-blood girlfriend" Malfoy snorted.   
  
  
  
"And Slytherin scores again! 100 to 40, Slytherin" Shouted Colin Creevey, who took over Lee's announcing job after he had left, rather dully from the announcers booth. "Weasley better get into his swing soon or else Slytherin will win!"  
  
"Now if you excuse me, I have to go catch the snitch before scar-head actually gets out of that bloody trance..." Malfoysaid laughing as he zoomed away.   
  
"Trance?" Hermione muttered as slowly pushed herself away from her broom to look for Harry. Malfoy was right... Harry was staring at a certain place. Hermione squinted her eyes to see what exactly he was staring at. "Ron!" She exclaimed as she noticed her body staring straight back up at her.   
  
It didn't take Harry long to figure out what Ron wanted him to do once he began to frantically look over at the Keeper. He gave Ron a nod and began flying towards the post right at the same moment when Malfoy had muttered something into Goyle's ear. Goyle grinned stupidly and muttered something to Crabbe with a twinkle in his eyes. They both nodded to eachother and began zooming towards a bludger and started batting it back and forth between eachother, now flying rapidly towards the Gryffindor goal post.   
  
Harry was about to reach Hermione when something when zooming past his head, aimed straight for the Gryffindor keeper. Crabbe and Goyle had smacked the bludger at the broom Hermione was using. "Hermione!!" Ron yelled from his spot on the ground, beginning to run towards the side she was on. The bludger hit the broom with full force before Hermione could comprehend what was going on, and just like a small twig, the broom snapped in half, dropping it's rider harshly to the dusty, hard, dirt ground. Ron's body lay limp on the ground with the broken broom next to it.   
  
Ron was the first one to reach Hermione, falling to his knees quickly on the dirt to be right next to her. He could see that she was still breathing but wasn't moving. "Hermione..." he choked out with a raspy voice. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." He was only speaking in a mere murmur so that the people rushing towards them couldn't hear.   
  
"Move aside Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey insisted as she scurried towards them, kneeling by Hermione's side. "He's just unconcious. And lucky him too... " She examined him closely. "Looks like he only has a broken arm... blimey, that bludger could've taken his whole arm off." She sighed heavily before summoning a stretcher to put Ron's body on. By then both Harry and Ginny had landed their brooms and raced over to the scene. Ginny looked horrified as Harry had furrowed eyebrows before looking over at Ron.   
  
"...He knows," was all that Ron could think as he looked his best friend straight into his eyes.   
  
((A/N: ONWARD! To the next chapter!)) 


	7. Questioning

Ron shifted uncomfortably, smoothing out his skirt ((ha ha!)) every so often, not liking the eerie silence between him and Krum. He seemed to be staring at Ron like someone who hadn't answered his question for the past twenty minutes. "What?" He demanded as the older boy tilted his head to the side just as before.

"Vat vat?" He replied in a rather cutesy manor as Ron had noticed he did around a lot of girls. He had the urge to roll his eyes, but knew that would look too suspicious, seeing as Hermione would have probably thought his words were charming.

"Why the bloody hell are you just standing there for!" He asked.

Krum stared as though he had just been convicted of a very heinous crime. "I'm waiting for you to say something."

Ron could feel his blood boiling making his ears turn red which he apparently still hadn't lost during the change between him and Hermione. "Like what! That I still don't understand what you're doing here! The fact that I just caused one of my best friends to fall off of her broom! The whole thing that I don't understand a single thing that's going on at the moment." He ranted on before he noticed Viktor's change of emotion. "What now?" He insisted.

"She..." Krum plainly stated, not removing a single eye from Ron.

"What?" Ron squinted in confusion.

"You said she...You said that one of your best friends fell off of her broom."

He choked. During his little state of fury, the most important thing had slipped out of his mind. He wasn't Ron...or atleast to everyone else he wasn't Ron. "N...nno I didn't..." The currently brunette Ron sputtered.

"Yes...you did." The older boy replied with his arms folded with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Nuh uh..." Ron stated, the echo of himself making him realize that he had just sounded like a four year old Hermione would have.

"What exactly is going on, Hermione...or should I say, Ron...?"

Harry felt the lips that were against his slowly back away. Opening his eyes once again, he saw Ginny staring back at him with a rather horrified look planted on her tomato red face. After seeing the look, Harry sat up, returning to the position that he had once had before the fall. Ginny also pushed herself up, not tearing her eyes away from Harry's.

"Listen Gin...I just..." But it was too late for him to finish. Ginny had already brushed past him in long stride, her direction being wherever she could go to escape.

"Ginny!" He called after her as she turned the corner sharply and continued without turning around. Harry covered his face with his hands as he slumped down on the ground. "Why, why, WHY!" He sputtered angrily.

A single beam of high noon light shone strongly onto the bed of Hermione, making her stir instantly from the discomfort of the sun. Her first reaction was to turn her back to the window, but when she tried to do so, a seering pain stretched throughout her entire right arm. Her eyes instantly shot open from the surprising shock, having the sudden urge to scream.

"I see you're awake Mister Weasley..." Said the hazy, tired voice that became so familiar over the past seven years of their seven years at Hogwarts.

"So it hadn't been just a nightmare" Hermione said to herself as she stared over at the elder Headmaster, knowing that she must still be in Ron's body. She hastily looked down at the arm that had caused her to leap and saw that there was a white cast wrapped around her wrist.

"You had quite a fall...It was rather fortunate that you managed to only have a mere arm injury and minor scratches. Poppy assures me that you will recover in no more then two days and that you should atleast stay the night here to prevent you from breaking anything else." Dumbledore said with a rather amused grin.

Hermione gazed around the Hospital Wing and saw that it was completely deserted. "Where is everyone?" She said quietly, rather positive that every time a player was hurt the whole team and other random people would gather around frantically around the wounded victim...and yet no one was there except for Dumbledore.

"Ah. Yes...well, Miss Granger stopped by only ten minutes ago but was rushed off by Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore lowered his voice to a dull whisper. "Apparently by now the whole Quidditch team are aware of how frusterated she gets when a bunch of filthy players interrupt her when she's trying to cure the ill...I myself am occasionally afraid of her at time."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the comment, remembering how many times Madam Pomfrey would shout at her for visiting Ron or Harry whenever they were in the hospital wing.

"Albus! What are you doing here? I didn't even hear you come in!" Madam Pomfrey said as though on cue, bustling towards Hermione and him with a tray full of rather unpleasant looking ailments.

"I do not have the tendency to make much noise, Poppy. Especially when there are many sounds that are louder than my footsteps...Only half a hour ago I was trying not to wake Phineas in his potrait when there was the loudest racket coming from somewhere in the room. Little did I know at the time that Peeves was sawing off the legs of my desk. Naturally Phineas woke and blamed me for the noise. How ironic..."

"That's not ironic, Albus, just rotten luck," She replied as though trying to make a joke with the most strict look burdened on her face. "Now if you don't mind, Mister Weasley needs his rest..."

"Right you are Poppy, " Dumbledore nodded before standing up from the chair he had been sitting on near Hermione's bed. Madam Pomfrey nodded along and returned to her office, knowing that he would follow her orders.

"Rest up, Miss Granger...wouldn't want you to miss the ball," Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eyes before swiftly walking away.

It took Hermione awhile to register before she held back a gasp..."He knows...!" 


	8. Augh crum, Krum!

Ron could feel his heart race as he stared at Krum with a dumbfounded expression. "How...How did y..." His lips could not form to words that he was eager to ask.

"It's true zen?" Krum replied with an astonished look burdened on his face. "I mean...you really are him...and she is you only you're her..." His thick, dark eyebrows furrowed as he leaned against the large brick wall. "I am terrible confused."

"Tell me about it..." Ron said with an exasperated voice. "But how did you know?"

"Vell...I've known Herm-oh-ninny for about 3 years...and all during those years I've never once heard her use the words "bloody"...heck, I've never once heard anyone try to use "bloody" repetitively even when it doesn't make sense," Krum said with a shrug.

Ron blushed.

"Besides...when zey first time I saw you, you called it a Quidditch "Pitch"...never have I heard Herm-oh-ninny say zat."

Ron chuckled as though he was reminiscing with an old friend. "Right...she always calls it a "field" like it's a muggle sport or something." Krum joined in with a slight chortle before Ron stopped abruptly, realizing that he was having a...well...civilized conversation with one of his worst enemies (and even under this type of circumstances). He coughed and shuffled his feet before looking up at him with curiosity. "Why exactly are you here anyway? I mean, I know you said that Dumbledore told you and whatnot...but why now?"

The humor was released out of Krum's dark, tanned face. "Dark times are coming, Ron..." His voice was shaken. "You and I both know zat...We all know vat is to come, but we do not know vat the outcome will be."

"You mean V...Vol..." He tried to say the name that was forbidden to mutter in the Weasley family for so many years. The name was like a curse that should not be spoken, for it only comes with dire consequences. That's what he believed until he had met Harry...Harry had said the name without a care in the world, not knowing the effect it had on others. But he had a reason, no? "Vold...Voldemort," Ron sputtered with a certain shakiness as though he believed that Voldemort himself would appear and smite him into the ground. But nothing happened...except for Viktor Krum's left eye giving a little twitch.

Krum nodded. "Dumbledore knew zat horrible things were about to come...zat is why he scheduled a Ball...so Hogwarts would be happy again...and possibly the last time for awhile. Zat is why I came...Herm-oh-ninny is in zey middle of it all. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not only after Harry, but after anyone who stands in his way."

Ron hadn't thought about that...he had been so worried about changing back into his own body that he hadn't noticed how solemn it had truly been around Hogwarts. No one else knew about the Prophecy except for The Order and some of the D.A....but all of the students still knew who would be involved with the whole ordeal. The students seemed to be giving Harry even more worried looks than they had when the rumor had spread about Harry being the heir of Slytherin...except one thing was different. They weren't afraid for their own lives...but the life of Harry.

Krum continued. "Many people are going to die, Ron. The Order of the Phoenix is getting bigger every minute...with those who do not wish to die, but many of them will."

"Wait." Ron furrowed his eyebrows tightly. "How do you know about The Order?"

He smirked meekly. "Zhere are many locations of zey Order, Ron...England may have the headquarters, but other places have Order locations. Romania...thanks to your brother of course, France, Brazil, United States, Egypt, Ireland, and of course Bulgaria."

"You're a part of the Bulgarian Order then?" Ron asked, knowing that there was many things that the Order had not told him.

He nodded. "We all know zat many of us will die...but we'll die fighting. I need you to promise me something, Ron."

Ron froze with confusion. "What?"

"I need you to protect Herm-oh-ninny with your life. Zis is not your fight. Harry is zey only one that can defeat He-who-must-not-be-named. It is his destiny...you two must not get involved." Krum said sternly, not breaking his gaze off of Ron.

It was a way out, Ron knew that. He wasn't going to be expected to fight. This way was an assurance that he and Hermione would not die...Then why did it not feel right? "No..."

"No? Vat do you mean no?"

"I mean no..." Ron said quietly. "Harry is my best friend and he needs me...it may be his fight and his fight alone, but he still needs all the help he can get. Hermione can hide in the Headquarters...she'll be safe there. But I want to fight...I need to fight, regardless of the consequences."

Krum exhaled deeply before doing something that Ron would have never thought in a million years...He extended his hand. "You're a brave boy, Weasley...stupid...but brave."

Ron stared blankly at the hand that was suddenly directed towards him, as though pondering whether or not it was actually a trick. Besides Malfoy...Krum was his worst enemy. Whether or not Krum actually knew that was a mystery, but that still didn't change the awkward situation. He wondered if he could get away with running again...but then realized how ignorant and stupid he sounded with that thought in his head. So he slowly extended his own...or Hermione's slender hand and shook Krum's bulky and strong one.

"Well...now zat everything is settled, I do believe I owe Dumbledore a visit. I shall see you at the ball zen, Ron?" Krum said with a slight smile after releasing his grip on Ron's hand.

Ron gasped in shock, having the urge to kick himself in the head. "The ball! I completely forgot about the ball!" Without final words, Ron dashed off down the hallway towards the Great Hall.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" Yelled a perturbed boy who was marching down the rows of tables as Ron entered the large, glistening room. It was Ernie Macmillan, the once tiny little blonde boy now grown to be a rather lofty seventeen year old with shaggy and sheeny golden hair. His Head Boy badge glistened brightly on his robes, an obvious giveaway that he had spent many moons polishing it incessantly to get the glossy tone.

"I'm so sorry, Ernie! I was...er...distracted by the..." /Think like Hermione...Think like Hermione!/ Ron kept telling himself. "The...er...shiny castle decor!" Ron held back a smack to his own forehead. /Shiny decor!! I said like Hermione, not Mrs. Norris!/

Ernie raised a sleek eyebrow in crazed speculation. "Shiny decor?" Ron nodded abruptly, his ears turning a slight shade of scarlet. you go a little faster next time! You're a hour late!"

Ron let out an exasperated breath. He had bought it! "Yeah yeah yeah." Ron snapped as Ernie stopped right infront of him. Ron ignored Ernie's approach and began to wander his eyes around the partially decorated Great Hall. It's already elegant adornment had been altered to fit the winter theme which made the large room even more resplendent than what could ever be thought possible.

The long house tables had been replaced with small circular ones with the most abnormal yet beautiful tablecloths covering them. From a distance it looked like snow had fallen perfectly onto each tabletop, leaving a thin sheet of sparkling white powder. But as Ron examined it closer he noticed that it was not snow, but infact just an ordinary table cloth that was bewitched to look as though the roof had opened up.

"Wicked, isn't it?" Ernie said with a sloppy grin, noticing Ron's gaze.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron replied while he still intently examined the room. If Ron had infact been looking at Ernie instead of his surroundings, he probably would have seen the rather shocked look burdened on his face after hearing one of the most prim and proper girls ever known to Hogwarts history mutter a swear word that she had scolded so many times before.

The tinsel on the enormous trees seemed to have grown in quantity while the candles that magically balanced on each end of the pine glowed brighter than any previous year. Maybe it was just because it was from a different point of view this time...or maybe it was because it seemed to matter this Christmas...Possibly the last Christmas that he and many others would have. 


	9. Luna

((A/N: I think I have finally recovered from my horribly long writer's block! I am terribly, terribly! (x10000), sorry that this has taken so long, but I couldn't help it. -- And this chapter, hopefully, will be funnier than the last...but still not as funny as it should be. Don't worry...the last two chapters will be a lot more humorous. ! Onward! )) 

Title: Freaky Friday

Author:Hollow Haven

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Comedy/Romance

Chapter 10: Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Rowling...Ironic, no?

* * *

Harry was frowning heavily as he lumbered down the corridor after the romantic fiasco. He couldn't understand why Ginny had just run away like that without saying a single word... His stomach churned as thoughts began to fill his head, along with an instant replay of the horrified look that had been on Ginny's face. "Harry!" A voice called, breaking his deep concentration. 

The raven haired boy spun around to see Loony Luna Lovegood ambling towards him with her long blonde locks bouncing with each step in beat with her rather large moon earrings. After taking Astronomy the previous year, Ginny thought it would be a clever and funny idea to give Luna (Which means moon in Latin) those earrings for Christmas.

Harry's stomach knotted up again with the thought of Ginny. "You'll never believe what's happened! Father received an actual knargle picture the other day! Sure it's rather blurry...and rather hard to see...but he expects it to be a very large success!" She stated with excitement and pride dancing in her eyes.

Harry admired and loved Luna very deeply (In the platonic sense, of course). Many people had tried to help Harry cope with the loss of Sirius Black at the end of his fifth year, but no one could actually get to him. Sure, he talked to Ginny who was a great listener...but she had never lost anyone like Harry had.

Ginny had suggested that he should talk to Lupin...but Lupin seemed to have sunk into a deep, mental coma in which no one would see him for days at a time, in which he would only emerge for his medicine and a little bit of food.

Harry had remembered his conversation with Luna on his last day of school that year and decided that if anyone would understand, it would be her. "Harry..." Luna said in her signature sing-songy voice while waving her hand in front of his eyes, wondering where his mind had wandered off to.

"What do you know about Ginny?" Harry asked abruptly.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Luna was the first and only person who knew that Harry fancied Ginny. He couldn't confide in Ron...that would just be...strange, not to mention it'd be practically the same as signing his own death certificate. He knew that if he told Hermione, she might accidentally slip to Ginny one night...and of course telling Ginny wasn't even an option in his mind.

"Luna...I kissed her... Augh." He groaned and fell up against the hard, stone wall in the corridor. "We were just sitting in the hallway and next thing I knew I was on top of her and..." Harry couldn't tell if the Ravenclaw was about to laugh hysterically or smack him for his stupidity.

"And...?" She waited.

"She pushed me and ran away," Harry murmured, feeling his face heat up. He thought the whole situation to be disgustingly ironic...He had only had 2 kisses in his entire life. The first one with Cho consisted of her bawling her eyes out the entire time...and now this. He was beginning to dread what might happen if he ever had a third kiss...She'd probably fall over dead or something. For a split second, the thought of wearing a sign around his neck saying "quarantine" crossed his mind.

Luna bit her lip nervously and fingered the chain of butterbeer caps around her neck. He studied her uncommon nervous reaction and knew something was up. "She told you something, didn't she?" He gaped. Without responding, Luna grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him into a nearby vacant classroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Harry," she said calmly to him as he sat down on one of the desk table-tops. It was quite a rarity for Luna to ever sound very serious...but her dreamy and pleasant voice was no where to be found at the moment. The Gryffindor was beginning to realize that he disliked this side of Luna. "Ginny does like you...it's just..." She was trying to choose her words cautiously. "You ...You being who...who you are..." She sighed, knowing there was no way getting around it. She abruptly sat down next to him.

"She knows the prophecy...She overheard Hermione and Ron talking about how 'only one must live while the other must die'. How do you think she feels? She's petrified."

"How does SHE feel? That prophecy is the thing that's deciding whether or not I get to live to see my eighteenth birthday! I might not live to see my Hogwarts graduation all because of that damn prophecy!" He yelled.

"Oh sod off Harry! Knock off the blood angst act! This is supposed to be a comedy story for God sake!" Luna seemed to yell.

Harry stared at her in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I said that we all do understand how hard this is for you...but you just have to see it from Ginny's point of view," She stated. Harry shook the thought of what he had heard Luna first say and just told himself he must have been hallucinating.

"You should really talk to her about it...Not me," Luna said matter-of-factly, regaining her light-hearted tone of voice.

"I can't for another four and a half minutes. It's passing time right now so the readers don't wonder how certain events happened in such a small period of time."

She stared at Harry with a very confused look. "What?"

"Huh?" Harry replied with an equally befuddled expression.

"What did you just say?"

He looked around as though the answer was floating around in the air near him. "I didn't say anything..."

They stared at each other, trying to figure out what was going on inside their heads. Luna was the one who finally broke the silence. "We should probably get out of here..." She said with a dumbfounded look.

Harry stood up quickly from his seat and nodded to her. "Good idea." He said, reaching for the door knob.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Each audible moan and groan that escaped Hermione's...well actually Ron's...The person with the injury! 's lips got louder and louder as Ron's body limped down the hallway with a leg in poor condition and a broken wrist. If Madam Pomfrey had seen him right then, she would have screamed in a very shrill voice and shooed him back into the Hospital Wing.

Yes... Although Hermione's mind was currently located in Ron's body...She couldn't help but be possessed by his rebellious essence. She needed to get out of the Wing...somehow. The first thing that had popped into her mind was to tell Madam Pomfrey that she was feeling a lot better. Well that seemed like a stupid idea. Second option...Sneak out.

With the agonizing pain that was jetting up through Ron's leg, it made Hermione have second thoughts about her actions. She was about to turn around when she noticed that she had just walked into ongoing traffic of people going to lunch. Students began to stare at Hermione with perplexed looks as she limped down the hallway, grabbing onto the walls for support and balance.

She had made it to the entrance of the Great Hall when Ron's leg finally gave in and she stumbled. She would have fallen straight onto to floor if an arm hadn't reached out and grabbed for her. She was confused by the sudden recovery and looked up at the person who had been the rescuer. Hermione looked into the person's eyes and saw a very familiar gaze. "Ron..." She whispered to the person in her own body.

* * *

((I know...Kind of short, but I really didn't want to add too much to it. I wanted everything to all fall together before the final chapters...so I thought the two of them meeting up would be necessary. Shrugs Alas...Oh well. Please review! )) 


End file.
